magistreamfandomcom-20200223-history
Daycrawler
These bugs can be hard to spot, but they do glow softly in the early morning or twilight. Of course, the fact that they're the size of a grown man's arm also helps when locating them. Daycrawlers are one of the largest bugs found in the Silvan forest, and are not commonly seen around the castle. These companions have little interest in human affairs, and prefer to keep to the woods. There, they spend their nights fast asleep, tucking themselves under logs or rocks during the dark hours. As the sun begins to rise, daycrawlers awaken and set out in search of food. They have strange appetites, and usually eat fallen leaves or decaying wood. But from time to time, a vicious mood overtakes them and they will turn carnivorous and hunt small birds and fish. Daycrawlers are always kind enough paralyze their victims before consuming them, though. A single bite immobilizes the future meal instantly so that no pain is felt. This venom is extremely potent, even to humans who are too large to be knocked out. Anyone stung by a daycrawler will feel numb and drowsy for up to a full day. Luckily, daycrawlers only bite when preparing to eat, or in cases of extreme danger. It is more typical for one of these companions to run when threatened or curl up in a ball. Their thick armor protects them from most animals. Egg This yellow and green egg sometimes makes your hands numb for several hours. Hatchling Daycrawler hatchlings are constantly guarded by an adult, and as such are difficult to interact with. Socializing a daycrawler companion is necessary, though, lest they bite anyone who comes near. As these little ones grow, they become increasingly adventurous, and finding them can be quite the chore. Daycrawlers are easiest to find in the early morning or at dusk, when they emit a soft glow. This light serves as a warning to predators. Adult In what seems to be a very short time, daycrawler hatchlings change drastically. Sleepy little hatchlings grow quite quickly, turning into large, energetic bugs. Most of their time is devoted to devouring vegetation as fast as possible. So great is this talent that they are often used to clear fallen leaves at the castle. Although they are hard to transport, just a few daycrawlers can clear The Keep of unwanted plants very rapidly. Of course, the problem is finding them first, as they travel everywhere in the forest, even the more dangerous areas. And, should someone other than their magi approach them, the daycrawler will take off at great speed, usually up a tree. They move in a distinct weaving pattern due to their many, many legs. Females and males are quite similar in appearance, though females have stronger venom. This is likely because the task of watching hatchlings falls to the females. They are easy to distinguish apart from the males, as they are green in color, with thin antennae and barbed tails. Males on the other hand are yellow in color, and their antennae are plumose. The two do not mingle together but travel separately, and have no apparent social hierarchy. They wander where they will, curling up in a different location whenever sleep comes upon them. Breeding Additional Information * No. 336 * Obtained from the Stream (uncommon) * Released: September 7, 2012 * Artist: Cassowary * Description: Damien * Gender Dimorphism: *Males are yellow with plumous antenae **Females are green with smooth antenae. Category:2012 Creatures Category:Stream-born Category:Artist: Cassowary Category:Insects Category:Gender Dimorphism